Annexation of the United States
In late 2010, the Allied States of America annexed the remaining states of the United States of America. What started out as a claim of "peacekeeping" operations to help combat so-called riots erupting throughout the United States, ended in the Allied States "incorporating" the Government of the United States into their own. The invasion lasted from November 18 until December 6, when all states were handed over to the Allied States. Events Border Exercises On 18 November 2010, the Allied States Army and Allied States Air Force began alleged exercises on the Western and North-Eastern (South) borders of the Allied States and the United States. The exercises were stated to be part of the new Mac Administration's military budget program. The exercises continued from 18 to 21 November, near Kansas City and South of San Francisco. President Barrack Obama abruptly left the United States in "official business" as soon as the exercises began. It is speculated that he left because of fear of invasion. Several world nations called Mr. Obama a coward after the entire event. Riots Communications between border states and the United States federal government in Jefferson City were lost on 20 November, just as the Allied States Military was getting ready to end the exercises. Panic gripped these states and their capital cities as no more telecommunications were available. An Allied States peacekeeping force, which was part of the forces which were training, entered Kansas City, Missouri on 22 November. However, more troops were being spotted throughout Missouri and Utah, as well as Southern California. The Allied States government in a press release stated that they were merely protecting their interests in the United States. Soon afterwards, Joe Biden, then Vice President of the United States resigned due to the "job becoming too much to bare." Many speculate that he was forced into resignation by someone from the Allied States. Speaker of the House Nancy Pelosi then became acting president of the United States, and Tion Roberts was appointed as liaison between Pelosi's office and the Allied States government. Meanwhile, other nations began to suspect a full invasion of the United States, with the Allied States denying it all. November 25 marked the beginning of a chain of riots throughout the United States, however, according to some Western powers and other sources, the riots never happened, and were "only a diversion" set up by the Allied States. With the start of the alleged riots, the Allied States began sending more and more troops into the United States, allegedly "disarming" rogue United States law enforcement and military units. A politician from Pennsylvania stated "This is a blatant invasion of the United States. Various confirmations from citizens within the U.S. and among internet bloggers and reporters confirm there is no known rioting. The Allied States must withdraw from U.S. territory." The Allied States Military then began swarming into rogue military bases around the United States, shelling parts outside of rural bases as intimidation beforehand. Apache and Comanche attack helicopters then went by, firing into open areas of the bases. Snipers from afar fired at reacting soldiers at the base before platoons swarmed into the base and disarmed all its occupants. These "Quick Raids," as called by the Allied States Military, were done in less than five minutes since the shells fell outside the bases. The riots were reportedly stopped on 3 November, 2010. Government incorporation On the 6th of November, the United States Congress passed a vote to officially incorporate all remaining U.S. States, including Guam, with the exception of Alaska, into the Allied States of America. An official in the United States government stated, "The backbone of the United States government has been damaged fatally, and we fear that the current United States government won't be able to fix these problems. The Allied States of America has been more than willing to assist us, however, with the pressure of the world community, they couldn't do it to their full potential. We think that it is the the best interest of the American people, to incorporate the two countries into one, successful nation. This is not the end, but rather a beginning of a Golden Age of proprietary." Aftermath Several economic and political sanctions were imposed against the Allied States, most notably by the Russian Federation and China, the former having revoked the sanctions shortly afterwards. However, countries such as the United Kingdom and Canada (before incorporation) didn't agree with these acts, stating that they would not lose a worthy trade partner and ally over a case which is obviously one hundred percent legal. Economic reconstruction of the new Allied States states began on the 7th of November and lasted until 5 February 2011, when the economy was fully reconstructed. The states of the former United States were also modified, by merging some and renaming others. Gallery File:ASA Martial Law 1.png File:ASA Martial Law 2.png File:ASA Martial Law 3.png File:ASA Martial Law 5.png|Troops dealing with upset Los Angelenos. See Also *Allied States of America *Government of the Allied States Category:Allied States of America